


Accidently Boyfriends

by the_mad_hellcat



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Fuck Frenemies to Boyfriends, Implied Sexual Content, Joe West is a Good Dad, M/M, OOC Iris West, OOC Mark Mardon, Oblivious, Past Barry Allen/Iris West, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mad_hellcat/pseuds/the_mad_hellcat
Summary: What started as a quick and dirty screw in the back of Saints and Sinners, slowly turns into the first meaningful romantic relationship Leonard Snart had ever had so to keep it safe, he wants to keep it a secret so no one can talk Barry into leaving him.  But all good things must come to an end, and Team Flash and the Rogues learn of their relationship after being caught in the crossfire of trigger-happy Anti-Rogues Task Force.  The fallout is everything that Leonard Snart feared until an unlikely ally offers his support.





	Accidently Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigeek10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek10/gifts).



> Written as a gift for scifigeek10. They may want to return it, but this is the plot that just wouldn't leave me alone. Happy Holidays. *hugs*

Everything had been thought out so carefully, there were back up plans, safeguards put in place and even a few well bribed and trustworthy associates to help. There was no way that anyone was going to learn that Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, Leader of the infamous Rogues and Criminal Mastermind was shacked up with Barry Allen. Ok, they weren’t shacked up at first. They were going at it like rabbits, Len hadn’t slept with anyone since becoming Captain Cold and Barry had a rather nasty break up with Iris West. It appears she found two handsome Danish boyfriends, who looked a lot like her dead fiancé and started seeing them behind Barry’s back and Barry found out. He didn’t take it well.  
Barry went to Len looking for a fight, needing a release for all his pain but instead of the epic Flash v. Cold battle he was probably looking for, Barry ended up being fucked hard and fast in the backroom of Saints and Sinners. And if Barry sobbed quietly into his shoulder afterward, Len never said anything about it.  
Iris backed off from Team Flash, Joe West temporarily took over as Team Leader until Cisco felt more comfortable in the role and Len was actually glad. West may be a rulebook thumper, but he had Barry’s best interest at heart and always looked after him. He started instituting Team events, like weekly meetings, family-style dinners, and Karaoke Thursday. He even let Lisa come along a few times without too much hassle. He did give Lisa a bit of a shovel talk, but Lisa told Len it was rather cute.  
If Joe West found out, he was banging his son on every available surface on a near daily basis he doubts anything about their conversation would be considered cute.  
Barry still lived with Joe and Len couldn’t risk bringing Barry to a safe house for a variety of painfully obvious reasons and that seriously cut into their sex time and that just would not do for Len. Now that he had a hit, he was addicted and wanted to lay Barry out like a feast for him to savor instead of a drive-through fast food. So he purchased a condo under the name Timur Wynters in the luxurious Windsor Heights building that had state of the art security, armed doormen, and 24-hour front desk. It wasn’t the first time he used that name, a combination of the nickname his Russian grandmother gave him and his mother’s maiden name. He used that identity with most of his business dealings, he invested a lot in real estate (it was easier to hide his ill-gotten gains that way), income properties in certain areas of Keystone and Central were always in demand and profitable. He brought in Axel Walker, who would do anything for a bit of praise and validation plus he would mind his own business, to install even better security in the condo. Video cameras at the front door, motion sensors and all could be monitored from Len’s cellphone. He also installed keyless fingerprint locks. He actually designed the space himself, a nice Industrial-Cool look.  
He knew that Barry had been looking for a place in his price range, but he wasn’t going to get anywhere decent for them to go at his max budget of $1,000 a month. So he contacted Margaret Munroe, who wouldn’t ask questions for a sizeable bonus, and had her contact Barry to show her the condo he designed just for them. Barry would never agree to be a kept man, but he would have access to his speedster much more often.

Barry received a voicemail on the house line from a Margaret Munroe, a real estate agent, who wanted to follow up with Barry on his search for a two-bedroom condo. A condo has opened up in his price range, in the sought-after Windsor Heights building, 8th floor. If he wanted it he better jump on it before someone else did. Joe was shocked, he didn’t know Barry was thinking about moving out but was surprisingly supportive. Barry called Ms. Munroe back and scheduled a viewing of the condo for later that afternoon. Joe and Barry googled Windsor Heights and was shocked. It had doormen, armed security guards, 24-hour front desk and the latest security. It was also only 15 blocks from Star Labs. There were plenty of amenities, like in-house laundry service and a small café on the ground floor. The parking was in a parking garage underneath the building. “Barr, how can you afford a place in a building like this?”  
“My searches were all max 1,000 a month. In that building, it would be 2500+ easily for a two-bedroom condo. Maybe Ms. Munroe has me confused with someone else?”  
“Might as well go see it anyway, just in case. We can pretend we are on an episode of one of those Rich and Famous shows,” Joe said and Barry giggled.  
The Captain agreed to let them take lunch in the afternoon to go apartment hunting, curious what kind of apartment Barry could afford in a place like Windsor Heights himself. They got to the building a few minutes early but found a woman wearing a brown jacket and a light blue pants suit waiting for them outside. She flashed some sort of ID to the doorman and the doorman kindly greeted Barry and Joe. “She is going to show you condo 8F, one of the best units in the building, you are going to love it,” he said.  
Yeah, love it but probably not be able to afford it, but Barry played along and thanked the doorman, who introduced himself as Thomas, warmly. The entire lobby was done in marble and the enormous crystal chandelier probably cost more than Barry made in an entire year. Everything was beautiful and perfect, the people were so friendly and Barry wanted to live here. Ms. Munroe showed them the elevator and explained the keypad. There was a doorman in charge of the elevator during the day but at night (10PM-6AM) they would need a keypad to get to their floor. It took less than ten seconds for them to get on the elevator and then off on the 8th floor. The floor was very quiet and the carpet was a strange navy blue and super padded. “How much is he asking for this condo again?”  
“Normally a unit like this would run $3,300 a month,” she said and Barry almost fainted, “but he was impressed with your answers to the questionnaire and is willing to work on the price with you.”  
Barry did not answer any questionnaire, but he wasn’t going to let Ms. Munroe know that. “Let’s see the unit,” he said with a nervous grin and she unlocked it with her thumbprint. “This unit has thumbprint key access, and cameras to see who is at the front door which can be sent to your television or any smart device,” she explained as she opened the door and let Joe and Barry into the unit. Both their mouths almost hit the floor, it was beautiful. The design concept was industrial but was so tastefully done that Barry instantly fell in love with it. There was a gas fireplace in the corner of the living area, the entire condo was an open concept and the kitchen was huge, duel ovens build into the blue-grey cabinets. An extra-large cooktop that appeared to be gas, with an iron vent hood that looked as if it was made of sheet metal, and the entire rest of the kitchen was white subway tile with beautiful white stone countertop, the same white countertop that was on the huge island that could easily seat 4 with a sink. There was three old turn of the century looking factory lights hanging down from a chain over the island. The light from the gigantic windows and the view… the view of the Central City skyline was breath-taking.  
“It’s all real hardwoods and all the furniture comes included in the rent price. Mr. Wynters is very picky about how his units look.”  
There was a red brick accent wall, but the rest of the walls were painted blue-grey, with unpainted metal shelves and accents. There was a huge 80” television hung on the wall, an overstuffed black leather couch facing the television and two scarlet wingback chairs in what appeared to be a reading nook. “Let's look at the den, Mr. Wynters currently has it set up as a gym,” she explained.  
They peaked in and it looked like a state of the art private gym. “You could use that to train, Baer,” Joe said.  
“Are you training for something?” Ms. Munroe asked.  
“I am a marathon runner,” Barry lied easily.  
“Oh, how exciting,” she said, “then you will definitely love the master bath! But first the guestroom.”  
The guest bedroom was bigger than Barry’s old apartment with a king size bed, keeping with the blue-grey theme. The guest bathroom was next door, a black and white bathroom with more of that beautiful white stone countertop and a glass shower. “This isn’t the master bath?” Barry asked.  
Ms. Munroe giggled and showed them into the master bedroom and Joe said it best when he said, “Holy shit!”  
There was a fireplace in the bedroom with a little reading nook, still that industrial feel but the color scheme changed from just metal and blue-grey to adding scarlet red accents. The entire outside facing wall was glass, “It’s one-way glass so you can look out but people cannot see in,” Ms. Munroe explained.  
There was a walk-in closet and the bed was a California king with an oversized scarlet comforter on the bed. The floor was still hardwood, there hadn’t been any carpet in the entire place, the kitchen had tile. The master bath was an even bigger surprise, it was a light grey and ice blue with marble tiles about ½ up the walls and the rest was painted icicle white. It was a huge jacuzzi soaker tub in the middle of the bathroom, and another huge glass shower in the far corner. “The floors in the master bed and bath are heated,” Ms. Munroe explained. There was a dual vanity with beautiful finishes.  
“This place is definitely worth 3,300 a month,” Barry said, “I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life.”  
“Mr. Wynters was hoping you would be impressed. He would like to get this place rented as quickly as possible.”  
“But I don’t know how much he wants? I can only do a $1,000 a month.”  
Ms. Munroe blinked twice at him. “Seriously?”  
“That’s what I put on my questionnaire.”  
“There must be some mistake, let me call him,” she took out her cellphone and excused herself. Barry’s stomach plummeted.  
“Sorry, Barry, things like this happen,” Joe said, “I love the place to, it’s perfect for you and it will be quiet. No nosey neighbors wondering what you are doing at all hours, but the building is secure enough I feel good about letting you live here.”  
“How an extra 2k a month you can spare, Joe?”  
“I wish. I would take this condo if I did, no lie!”  
Barry giggled as Ms. Munroe came back into the bedroom still on the phone, but looking very confused and a bit embarrassed. “Yes, Mr. Wynters, I understand. I am not trying to tell you… Yes, Sir. Yes, Sir. Yes, Sir. Of course, I want the commission… Yes, Sir. Yes, Sir. I understand. Thank you, Mr. Wynters. I will take care of it. What? Oh. Yes, Sir!!” Her eyes lit up with that last ‘Yes, Sir’, like a kid on Christmas morning. Barry and Joe just looked at each other and wondered what was going on as she hung up.  
“I am so sorry, gentlemen, there was a misunderstanding between Mr. Wynters and myself. He is extremely picky about who he lets live here and cares more about the personality than about the money. It is rare to impress him, but you did, Mr. Allen. He is offering you, and I can hardly believe I am saying this, $800 a month in rent but if you sign the year lease today, he will drop it to $650 a month for the first three months to help with moving expenses.”  
Joe muttered in Barry’s ear, “I suddenly want a background check on this guy.”  
“It does seem a bit too good to be true, Ms. Munroe. I appreciate his generosity, but I don’t want to take advantage of him,” Barry started to say as his phone buzzed, fearing it was work he took out his phone and looked to see a message the snowflake emoji, it was Len. It’s the first time Len had ever texted him during the day so he quickly opened the message and stood there stupid as he read: Take the condo.  
Oh my god did Len somehow get Mr. Wynters to… no way. He couldn’t be Mr. Wynters, could he? Is everything a cold pun to that man? “I will take it,” Barry said, shocking Joe.  
“Barry, this sounds too good to be true.”  
“If I don’t jump on this someone else will and I have a very good feeling about it. It’s close to work and let’s face it, this place is absolutely perfect.”  
“All you need to do is sign the lease, he left the paperwork on the island and you can move in today. I can set up the thumbprint keylock for you. Now, I forgot to tell you, Mr. Wynters is a stickler for security and privacy. He will only permit himself and Mr. Allen to be programmed into the lock.”  
“I am not sure I like that,” Joe said, “what happens if Barr gets sick?”  
“Joe, it’s fine…”  
“Mr. Wynters never leaves Central City and lives not five minutes away. If you would need to get in, you can call him and he will let you in,” Ms. Munroe explained.  
“See? Everything is fine,” Barry smiled brightly, “and I am in a super safe and secure building. This is a great opportunity for me, Joe.”  
“It is a great location,” Joe hemmed and hauled a moment, “ok fine. It’s a year lease and I like that it’s close to work. Maybe you will actually be on time for once?”  
“Not making any promises there,” Barry did a small little bounce of happiness, “you said the lease is on the island?”

Not even two weeks later they had every single surface safe to have sex on, christened. And Len started to stay the night a few times a week. Then Barry started to get to work on time. Captain Cold and the Rogues still committed heists and sometimes got away with the loot. Like any good fuck-frenemies that work together, they left work outside the door. At home, it was just Barry and Len.  
And Len was tired of the obscene amount of money that Barry was spending on unhealthy food a month. So he took it upon himself to teach Barry to cook. It was a good thing he had the patience of a saint because Barry had gotten used to doing everything fast that being slow was a challenge for him. Cooking took time and precision, it took Barry being slow. So Len started out slow, chop and drop meals like vegetarian chili, those Campbell Soup chicken and pork casseroles and anything that could be made in a crockpot.  
“I don’t understand,” Barry groaned, “what is teaspoon and how is that different from a tablespoon? Aren’t they both just spoons? Why is cooking difficult?”  
Len sighed for the billionth time. “It’s not difficult. You work with chemicals all day in your lab.”  
“So?”  
“You measure your chemicals? Right? At least I hope you do.”  
“Of course,” Barry almost looked offended.  
“What’s the difference between a gram and a kilogram? Aren’t they both just grams?”  
“A kilogram is a thousand grams.”  
“A tablespoon is three teaspoons,” Len said, “stop thinking of cooking as this super difficult thing. It’s yummy science that you eat.”  
“When you cook it’s yummy, when I cook it looks like something I would take from a crime scene.”  
“You need to just take your time, not everything needs to be done at Flash speeds. Be patient. You learn your measurements and your tools and it’s easy. Just like at the lab.”  
“When you put it that way,” Barry sighed and tried again, “what T. S. P. again?”  
“Teaspoon.”  
Barry made a surprisingly edible cheesy chicken casserole that night, and even cleaned up the kitchen afterward. Len would have preferred dessert first, but he didn’t know Barry bought chocolate sauce and whipped cream to eat off each other’s bodies. Len didn’t realize Barry’s cock could taste any better until it was covered with whipped cream.

So was their life. In between heists, sometimes teaming up to save the city from aliens and multi-verse goons or the occasional meta hellbent on death and destruction, they started making out in front of the tv, then watching tv and then DVRing their favorite shows. Sex was still an almost daily occurrence, but they enjoyed time not having sex as well. Then it got complicated, Lisa decided to take a page from Joe West's playbook and the Rogues started doing team building shit. Movie nights and even went to karaoke. Sadly, it was the same time and place as Team Flash. Instead of an all-out war, it turned into an epic karaoke battle of the ages thanks to the quick thinking of Cisco Ramon and Axel Walker. It was a tie. Not for who won but who was worse: Dr. Snow or Mark Mardon. Probably Mark because damn he couldn’t carry a tune in a bucket.  
Len knew he was in trouble, it was almost physically painful for him to not sit next to Barry and joke with him. Luckily, Lisa just knew him as Cisco Ramon’s best friend and CSI buddy. Captain Cold should have no reason to know him or to even want to talk to him. It sucked. Luckly, Lisa had told him to be social and not a dick so he got to spend some only partical awkward time with Barry. And it sucked more when talking about their days, Barry would say “I wish you could have been there.” Or Len would say “you should have seen what Walker did this time!”

Then it got weird again when Joe West walked into Saints and Sinners, luckily Barry was in the bathroom at the time. It was a few days before the anniversary of their first fuck not that Len cared or anything stupid like that. Although he had vaguely considered kidnapping the Flash and taking him to a nice hot spring overnight that offered lots of privacy, a nice steak dinner, and a decent wine list, but hadn’t made any plans to do so. Ok, maybe he placed a few calls but that was it. Now all his half-formed plans evaporated with West standing in front of his booth, looking every inch the disapproving father. “Flash normally can find you here, so I thought I would give it a try.”  
“So why isn’t he here?”  
“Because he is actually out having a life, and this couldn’t wait,” he sat down where Barry sat a few minutes ago and that made Len very unhappy.  
“I didn’t invite you to…”  
“The Mayor has thrown together a task force full of ex-soldiers to create their own version of the Team Arrow.” Oh well, that sounded like a horrible idea. “Says we cannot always rely on the Flash to protect us, or if Flash goes bad we need to be able to stop him. These are highly trained, trigger-happy young men with orders to kill any member of the Rogues on sight, including you Snart.”  
“I thought Arrow didn’t kill anymore.”  
“Rogues are wanted dead or alive, but now preferably dead. You keep breaking out of prison and we cannot seem to hold you.”  
“So, I have to die?”  
“I am not your biggest fan by any means, Snart, but I don’t want to see you gunned down by some punks on a power trip. You and the Rogues deserve better, even Mardon and Bivolo. Lisa is going to have one Cisco Ramon sized shadow until this blows over.”  
“You think it’s going to just blow over?”  
“These guys are punks, they are going to screw up sooner rather than later. Look, Snart, we both know how much Flash cares about you. He wouldn’t keep giving you chances if he didn’t. He has lost enough people he has cared about in his life already, I don’t want him to lose another if I can help it.”  
“So, what are these punks matching orders?”  
“Search and eliminate the threat.”  
“Sounds like something out of the Terminator.”  
“You did just make an ass out of him last week at his annual charity gala.”  
“Only once a year he brings out Czarina Sophia’s Ruby for public display, he should have known we would eventually come knocking. I didn’t make him scream like a little girl.”  
“I didn’t vote for him,” Joe shrugged, “just be an even more paranoid bastard than you normally are, please. Regardless of what you hear on the TV, the meta taskforce does not support our new division.”  
“I will make sure that the Rogues know.”  
“They are targeting Rory, Mardon, and Walker to start.”  
“Mardon would kill you our either of your children as soon as look at you,” Len said, “why are you even bothering to help him?”  
“I killed his brother,” Joe said, “I was protecting Flash, but I still killed his brother. There isn’t a day that goes by where I don’t know I killed Clyde Mardon. A little piece of me died with him. I understand why Mardon… why Mark hates me. I just wish he would leave my kids alone and just go after me; I deserve it.”  
Whatever Len had expected West to say, it was not that. It Len aback a moment. “I will handle it.”  
West nodded as he stood up and left. As soon as the door swung closed, Barry was back in his seat. “Rogue task force? Ex-military? Oh, my god, Len!”  
“Calm down,” Len took a swig of his beer, “you didn’t know this was coming?”  
“I would have warned you if it was a credible threat. They have been batting the idea of an armed meta taskforce at the city council after every major meta event, but to actually do this. Just think of all the people that could get hurt!”  
“Calm down,” Len said again, “Joe doesn’t want you to get worried, and neither do I. Don’t go looking for trouble, Scarlet. If these jokers are as stupid as Joe thinks then they will be shut down in no time. Relax and let’s enjoy dinner. You are supposed to be having a life and not worrying about work tonight.”  
“Len, if something happened to you…”  
“I have dealt with jokers like these assholes before,” Len sighed, “nothing is going to happen. The Santinis are known for hiring gun-crazy goons. I can handle myself.”  
“I know you can handle yourself,” Barry said, looking Len right in the eyes his care and honest, sweet concern (with just a touch of fear) made something in Len’s heart region melt just a bit, “that doesn’t mean I am going to not worry about you. I care about you a lot, probably more than you wish I would…”  
What the fuck did that mean? Scarlet couldn’t possibly be trying to say he…?  
Loved him?  
Barry Allen could not love Leonard Snart.  
Things like that just didn’t happen.  
Good things like that do not happen to him.  
Period.  
Len had to get this conversation out of dangerous territory. Now. “Barry,” Len said with a leer, “you know I am much more on the touchy than feely side when it comes to you. Although I do not mind copping a feel occasionally. If you want to continue this conversation I recommend heading into the back; actions do speak louder than words.”  
He expected Barry to get upset, storm off or if Len was lucky just take the hint and change the topic of conversation. What he didn’t expect was Barry to stand up and take Len’s hand, “Think Louie will keep the food warm for us?”  
All of the blood in Len’s brain immediately went straight to his cock so he just nodded dumbly as Barry led him into the back, a bemused Delilah shaking her head behind the bar. They made it into the hallway before Barry jumped him and attacked his neck with kisses, slamming him into the wall. They barely made it into the men’s room, a single toilet style bathroom that locked, before pants got dropped. He fucked Barry slow and deep, his legs wrapped around Len’s waist, up against the dingy wall. Their mouths devouring each other, only stopping when breath was absolutely necessary. “I love you, Len,” Barry moaned, “love you so much.”  
Len felt something powerful rise up in his chest but he shoved it down as he fucked Barry harder, making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust, turning him into a moaning mess. It didn’t take either of them long before they were cumming hard. They held each other kissing much more softly as they came down from their sexually induced high, and Len long gave up trying to hide he was a snuggler after sex. Len cleaned them both up and used his jacket to hide the wiped off cum stains on his shirt. They went back to their booth and enjoyed their meal. Len barely finished his last French fry before Barry had the bill paid and them back in bed at home for a second and third round of amazing sex.  
Len woke up at around 4 AM in a cold sweat. He didn’t remember the nightmare, most times he didn’t, but he was in the middle of a full-blown panic attack. He sat up, held his knees and rocked back and forth, trying to focus on his breath, desperately hoping he didn’t wake Barry. Of course, this is Barry so he did. He sat up with him and sat across from Len so he could see him, their feet touched but that was it. Len hated to be touched, except on the hands and feet when he was having a panic attack and Barry always respected that. He talked to him softly, asked him questions like “Where are we?”, “Where are Lisa and Mick?” and told him over and over again “They are safe. Everyone is safe. You are safe, Len.”  
Normally, Len, it would take Len a good half an hour/ forty-five minutes to get himself under control, but with Barry, there is only took about ten-fifteen minutes. Barry had him in the shower so he could cry and have the shower spray hide his tears as soon as Len was ok to touch. Len just held on tight to Barry as the water cascaded over them as Len cried himself out. Barry dried him off and tucked him back into bed. Len sat up, refusing to go back to sleep so Barry made them coffee and they sat up in bed. Barry didn’t say anything, he waited for Len to speak first if he ever did. “I can’t…”  
Barry waited for a minute for Len to continue and when he didn’t he asked, “Can’t what, Len?”  
“Say it back. I am broken. Why do you… care about a broken old thief like me?”  
“You stole my heart?” Barry teased and Len gave him a dirty look, “I see you. The bad, the good, the broken and the bad, the good and the broken in me responds to you the way I have never responded to anyone. I don’t have to explain all the time, I don’t have to be the shining, perfect hero with you. I can just be Barry Allen, warts and all, and you accept me, validate me when I need it. When I see you, I see a brilliant, sexy man that just happens to be a bit of a drama queen and an amazing thief. How could I not fall madly in love with you?”  
Len closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt this almost painful cracking in his chest, the emotions he keeps pushing down fighting to come up pushing their way back up. “That’s how I… am about you. I just cannot say it. But I do. You make me want to be better, you have this stupid, blind faith in me that I just do not understand, but fuck if I don’t want to earn it. I just cannot…”  
“You don’t have to,” Barry said, “you said yourself actions speak louder than words and you tell me every day. Every time you kiss me.”  
“Every time?” Len raised an eyebrow.  
“Ok, every time since about a few weeks ago,” Barry blushed.  
“Then you haven’t been paying attention, Scarlet, it’s been months.” That was a lie, he started falling for Scarlet the moment he saw his face and Barry made that now infamous deal with him. Barry accepted him, challenged him to be better and gave him firm boundaries to their relationship. Nothing could be hotter than that. Barry didn’t need to know that though, especially right now.  
Barry kissed him softly and Len opened his arms so Barry could cuddle him, they watched the sun rise and sipped their coffees. “I love you, Len,” Barry said.  
“Me too,” Len said softly.

“So you are telling us we have a bunch of hyper up, gun-wielding punks with orders to bring in the Rogues dead or alive, preferably dead?” Roy asked. Len had called an emergency meeting of the Rogues to let them know of the latest little hiccup to their plans.  
“Seems that way, it looks like the Mayor wasn’t too happy with our guest appearance at his little gala last month.”  
“He screams like a little girl,” Walker shrugged.  
“And that got caught on camera too,” Hartley giggled.  
“That was funny,” Roy agreed.  
Len shook his head, “I have it as a good source that their main targets right now are Axel, Mark, and Mick. They want to target Rogues they think they can get to act out to have an excuse to shoot to kill, but they will go after any of us if they see us. Keep an extra low profile until further notice.”  
Lisa put her phone down on the table and it just vibrated away. “Let me guess,” Len looked at his sister, “your boyfriend.”  
“He is acting like these guys are just going to magically appear and mow us down like the St. Valentine’s Day massacre,” Lisa rolled her eyes, “he is such a worrywart.”  
“I was told you would have a Cisco shaped shadow the entire time,” Len sighed, “I couldn’t get details on who they are as individuals but they have Team Flash on edge. Enough to warn us to be careful.”  
Many of the Rogues still didn’t trust Team Flash, although they were slowly warming to Cisco because he is a big fluff-ball who does huge romantic gestures to make Lisa happy. “Are we still going to go after the black market Rembrandt tomorrow night?” Walker asked.  
“Their little scare tactics are not going to stop us. That’s bad for business and I have a little trip to a hot spring that is just calling my name that needs funding. We proceed as planned, but just be extra careful. If you even think you are being followed, immediately go underground and contact me. I don’t want to take any undue risks.”

Len decided to adjust the plan slightly, and make the heist right as the museum closed so that there would be civilians to discourage the punks from coming in guns blazing. Cold, Heatwave and Weather Wizard would be extra flashy and keep everyone distracted while Walker, Hartley, and Lisa went into the basement and grabbed the black market goods. Roy was being the get-a-way driver today and Shawna was in the back of the van in case anyone needed to get patched up. It went perfectly, Flash and Vibe showed up, there was banter on Flash’s part and a good fight. Vibe was easily distracted, probably looking for Lisa. What an idiot…  
“They are here, get down!”  
That was Joe West’s voice. Fuck! The police shouldn’t have been here for another 45 seconds. Unless they were laying in wait for them. Shit, the Rembrandt had been a trap! Cold immediately contacted Lisa, “Gilder, you all right?”  
“Sure, why?”  
“Blaze of glory is here. Take Hartley and Walker and get out of here! Now!”  
“Got it. Be careful, Lenny.”  
Gunshots rang out and Vibe disappeared, probably to go get Lisa. Good. He wouldn’t worry about her in this mess. Civilians were spooked and came out from where they were told to stay hidden until the fight was over. Too many people, too many variables. Ok, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. Fuck! Two people just fell over, blood coming from their chest and another from a leg. These idiots just shot civilians as they slipped into the room, guns drawn and ready for a fight. Seems they didn’t care about collateral damage. Flash quickly got the injured away and worked on getting the other civilians to safety as Mardon used the wind to force them to seek shelter. Somehow one got behind him and shot him in the knee. Mardon lost focus and the hail of bullets started. Mick and Len had to hide but they couldn’t reach Mardon. West could. What the fuck was that stupid man doing in here right now? Seems the police were behind him. Never been glad to see cops before. “Stand down,” West ordered, having Mardon safely tucked away behind an exhibit, “you shot two civilians, killing one of them.” Oh no! “You are to return to headquarters.”  
“We don’t take orders from you, West. You are weak and pathetic, you cannot do the job that needs to be done. You and your officers stand down or be prepared for the consequences.” West had taken off his tie and tied it around his leg like a tourniquet. Mark looked like he wanted to kill West but temporarily thought better of it. And he had lost a frightening amount of blood in a very short amount of time.  
They had to get Mark out of there now. Flash came back, all the civilians were safe and accessed the situation. Yes, Barry, it isn’t good, but Len had been through worse. Mick and Len caused a distraction, drawing the gunfire, Barry just picked the bullets out of the air like it was nothing. They took their eyes off Mark and Joe just for a minute, expose their position, use the Heat Gun to push them back and freeze them in a room, then escape. Should take less than a minute. Except one of the shooters decided to try to finish off Mark instead, but got Joe West instead.  
Barry once told him, when he tapped into the speed force the rest of the world just slowed down to a glacier’s pace and this is what that moment felt like. Mardon caught Joe and that is when the world speeded back up. A huge hurricane type wind swept up the entire room, sending the gunmen and exhibits flying into the air. The next thing he knew, he was standing in the Cortex of Star Labs next to Mick and Lisa. Roy and Shawna appeared a few seconds later looking rather confused. Cisco sighed, “Joe and Mark are in the back being treated by Caitlin.”  
“I’ll go help,” Shawna offered.  
“What happened?” Roy asked.  
“The goons shot up the place,” Mick said, “got two civilians.”  
“Killed one of them,” Flash said.  
“What?” Hartley asked, “they killed a civilian? I thought that was the entire point of an end of day robbery to use the civilians to keep them away.”  
“They threatened to turn on the cops if they didn’t stand down,” Len shook his head, “then Detective West got shot protecting Mardon.”  
“Seriously? Our Mardon, Mark Mardon, the guy who swears unholy vengeance on West and his entire family?” Lisa asked.  
“Yep,” Len shoved his goggles down on his neck, “these idiots don’t play by the rules. I want them out of my city.”  
“Yeah,” Cisco nodded, “these guys gotta go.”  
“Not another team up,” Roy said, you couldn’t see Roy’s eyes through his glasses but you know he rolled them just the same, “people are going to get the wrong idea about us, Snart.”  
“Hey, Flash, I think you might be bleeding too,” Walker said as he pointed to the small pool of blood at Barry’s feet.  
“Huh?” Flash looked down, “Oh… might explain why I am so light headed.” He swooned and Len caught him without thinking, he checked him and found a gunshot wound on his thigh, it wasn’t bad but a bleeder and all the running he did wasn’t helping the situation either. “I’ll heal,” he said.  
“Prop the leg up and keep the pressure on it,” Len said, “until Snow is finished with the critical patients.” He hated himself for saying that, there was nothing more important to him than Barry, but he couldn’t be Len the fuck-frenemy boyfriend, he had to be Captain Cold. He helped Flash to the chair and found a towel shoved in his hand by Hartley as he applied pressure.  
“So much for dinner tonight,” Barry groaned, “I actually found this Rosemary Chicken and Roasted Potatoes on Pinterest that looked good.”  
“At least if you burn the place down it would smell good,” Len said quietly, it had been months since Barry actually burned dinner now that he saw it as a science experiment. He had no idea Barry was planning on making a new dish tonight.  
“Lenny? You had a dinner date with the Flash,” Lisa teased, “no wonder you wanted to get the heist done early.”  
The others were not as amused. “Seriously? Snart, are you and the Flash?” Hartley asked.  
“Whoa, what? When did this happen?” Cisco asked.  
Mick just growled, “You aren’t seriously fucking him?”  
Axel Walker appeared on the other side of Flash. “If I solemnly swear not to hurt the Flash and treat everything he says as if it is said in confession, can I take over before Mick torches the place? I like the secret geek room they have in the old conference room!”  
Must be here Barry said they do their movie marathons on slow nights. Wait, what? “How do you know about that?”  
“I had a panic attack, Flash found me and brought me there to watch a movie. Popcorn and everything with Detective West. He didn’t even try to arrest me!”  
Barry, Jesus, what the fuck are you doing with Walker? “What a minute? He brought you to the inner sanctum!” Cisco freaked out, “you?”  
“I can out quote you on Stargate so shove it, Ramon.”  
Lisa tutted, “Axel, be nice.”  
Len let Axel take over putting pressure on the wound and he turned to a disgruntled group of Rogues and one highly amused sister. Mick did look like he wanted to burn the place to the ground. Luckily Mardon was unconscious, hopefully, in medical. “Are you seriously screwing the Flash?” Roy asked.  
“Couldn’t blame him,” Hartley said, “he is a hottie if you like skinny pretty boys. No wonder we get away with more loot than we normally do. Nice job, boss.”  
“Ew! What no,” Cisco said, “Ba… Flash would never do that. I know technically he is bi but I never saw him hit on a guy before.”  
“Did you just seriously hear yourself?” Shawna asked.  
Cisco winced, “I didn’t mean it like that!”  
“Cisco is just upset that Flash never hit on him,” Lisa sighed, “oh well, looks like any attempt at a threesome now is out.”  
“Lisa!” Len and Cisco explained at the same time.  
“How can you make jokes about this?” Mick shouted.  
“This relationship does impact the Rogues, Snart,” Shawna said, “what else are you hiding?”  
“Shawna has a point, at least Lisa told us she was dating Cisco,” Hartley agreed.  
“Isn’t that because you found her making out with him in the back of a get-a-way van, Hartley?” Axel asked.  
“Ex-Cuse me!” Len growled.  
“We agreed never to discuss that,” Lisa glared at Axel.  
“I am in high school all over again,” Roy moaned.  
“But Snart is fucking the Flash!”  
“We already established that,” Hartley sighed.  
“Shut up, Piper,” Mick growled.  
“Can we focus on the matter at hand,” Len snarled, “we currently have targets on our backs, is now the best time to discuss my relationship status with the Flash.”  
“Yeah,” Roy said, “because we need to know you have our backs instead of your little boyfriend’s.”  
Len’s eyes narrowed, “Have I ever given you a reason to not make you think I was invested in the Rogues? This is my life, livelihood, and reputation we are talking about here.”  
“And Flash just doesn’t try to convince you to switch sides.”  
“Never comes up in the pillow talk.”  
Now that floored everyone, and silence rained for about a solid minute. “I’d never ask him to change,” Barry slurred.  
“Stay out of this.” You are only making it worse, Barry!  
“He would never be… be... betray the Rogues, you are his fam… fam…”  
“Family?” Axel interjected.  
“Family!” Barry exclaimed.  
Shawna took a step forward, “So let me get this straight? You two are doing whatever it is you do and still go up against each other on a regular basis?”  
“We both know the rules, as do the Rogues and Team Flash,” Len said coolly, “nothing has changed.”  
“How can you add sex to the mix and nothing has changed?” Hartley asked.  
“We are back in high school,” Len sighed and Roy just nodded, “personal is personal and professional is professional and if you cannot keep the two separate you don’t belong in this game.”  
“We have been helping out Team Flash more recently,” Lisa argued.  
“Hey,” Cisco said, “we needed help! The only people we have a good working relationship with are the Rogues, Team Arrow and kinda ARGUS. ARGUS always wants something in return or takes something, Team Arrow cannot always help us out and Arrow has PMS on his best days so yeah, if the city is in a life or death situation we are gonna ask you all for help. Cannot rob a city if it’s leveled!”  
“Ever notice life or death crisis tend to happen on Thursdays? Why is that, Mick?” Axel asked.  
“What?” Mick asked. Axel Walker, king of distraction, just did it again.  
“We never ask the Rogues for favors unless we absolutely have to,” Cisco said, “we know it’s a 50/50 chance you will betray us anyway. Lisa, don’t give me that look, I know it’s just business.”  
That’s right, it’s just business and if anyone betrayed the Flash, Len could have them on ice by dawn.  
“So, are you just screwing or are you dating?” Lisa asked, “and don’t you dare say none of your business to me!”  
“Since when do I date?”  
“Flash has been getting to non-Flash related things on time,” Cisco said, “been eating properly, hasn’t had hypoglycemia in months, and has been happier since before the whole Reverse-Flash thing happened. He doesn’t do casual flings either. Hey, are you guys living together because there is no way Flash can afford…”  
“No, we aren’t living together.” Ok, technically they were but that was beside the point. Maybe they were dating. Maybe. They just enjoyed some downtime to relax and watch bad sci-fi and the occasional good sci-fi between rounds of amazing sex. So what if Len taught Barry to cook? So Barry bought him a new parka to replace the one that got ripped during a botched heist? So what? So what if they loved each other…  
Holy shit. They were dating. They were in a relationship. Their first anniversary was coming up. And now the Rogues and Team Flash knew.  
“I think Lenny might have just figured it out,” Lisa said.  
He gave Lisa a withering look, her villain name should have been Captain Obvious! “We aren’t living together,” Len said firmly.

The argument stopped because Caitlin called Cisco. West had been shot in the shoulder and was ok now that the bullet had been removed and the wound stitched up. It stunned him more than anything else. Mark was going to be a bit more of a challenge and she asked Shawna was still here to help her. The bullet hit a blood vessel, which was causing the bleeding. It was a through and through wound, but she could use a second set of hands to help. Mark was a bit of a troublesome patient, no surprise there.  
An hour later, Mark was stabilized and given a blood transfusion. Luckily, Hartley happened to be Mark’s blood type. The Rogues could move him, but Len wasn’t sure it was safe to do so. He wasn’t strong enough and the risk of infection was too great. Barry was healed by the time that Caitlin looked at him, but exhausted. “Mark can stay here,” Barry said, “when it’s safe to move him, he is all yours. He won’t be taken into custody at Star Labs.”  
Len nodded, “Ok Flash, but if…”  
There was a beep that Len had never heard before. “What was that?” Caitlin asked.  
“Nothing just a small alert to let us know Iris arrived. Because I may have asked her if she knew Flash and Cold were dating. She didn’t take it well,” Cisco said sheepishly.  
“What do you mean Flash and Cold are dating?” Caitlin asked.  
“So, you didn’t know either?” Shawna asked.  
“No!” Caitlin said, “Flash that is very irresponsible to be dating your own arch-nemesis! You could give him secrets.”  
“Yes, that is part of my dastardly plan,” Len smirked and Barry lightly punched him in the shoulder.  
Barry sighed, “Can we focus back on the crazy taskforce instead of my… our… thing? I mean crazy gunmen running around should have higher priority!”  
“Yes, but no. This is serious,” Caitlin had her patented disapproving mother look on.  
“I liked it better when the Rogues were lecturing us,” Barry sighed.  
“Well if you think this is bad Iris is almost here, so Rogues, may I recommend you scatter to the winds. You will thank me later,” Cisco said as they hard Iris yelling for Flash.  
“I am gonna go check on Mark,” Shawna said.  
“We still need to talk about this, Snart,” Roy said, “but good luck!”  
Axel saluted and grabbed Mick and dragged him away, “But wait. Walker?!”  
“Trust me, Iris West can make your nightmares seem like a happy place when she is pissed.”  
“But Snart is dating the Flash.”  
“I will get you a beer and make you a crab pretzel and everything will be ok.” Mick and Walker were gone. Hartley disappeared, leaving Lisa, Len, Caitlin, Barry, and Cisco in here to greet Iris.  
“What the hell is Mick Rory and Axel Walker doing here?” Iris growled, “and what did Cisco mean by you are dating Snart? Dad has been shot and this is what you are worried about? Your supervillain boyfriend!”  
“Iris calm down,” Barry said.  
“No, I will not calm down! What the fuck Barry,” Iris shook her head, “Dad is going to have a heart attack when he finds out. You are not only putting yourself but the rest of the team in danger trusting him. It’s bad enough we have a member of a team already dating a Snart.”  
“Hello to you too, Iris,” Lisa rolled her eyes.  
“We don’t need a second Snart in the family.”  
“I am standing right here,” Len growled.  
“I am not talking to you,” Iris growled back, “Bar… Flash forgets for some stupid reason that you are a super villain. You have admitted that you rob, and hurt people like you are proud of it. He has it in his head you are some sort of honorable person, someone he can trust and count on but that couldn’t be further from the truth. You are just building him up to hurt him just so you can laugh in his face like you have countless times before.”  
“That’s not fair,” Lisa said, standing in front of Len.  
“You have no idea what my relationship with Len is like,” Barry said.  
“Oh so it’s Len is it?” Iris challenged.  
“Yes, it is,” Barry said, “and I am quite happy thank you very much.”  
“This is not normal,” Iris cried out, “dating your own super villain is fucked up, Flash! Everyone knows that.”  
“Everyone? Everyone knows this? You have a non-traditional relationship with two men and you are lecturing me about social standards. Wow.”  
“How dare you bring up my relationship with Sven and Casper!”  
Lisa turned to Cisco, “I thought you were joking about that.”  
“Nope,” Cisco shook his head.  
“I don’t judge you, I don’t come in and attack your relationship choices…”  
“And here we go, martyr Barry again!”  
“Barry?” Lisa looked at Len.  
“Pretend you didn’t hear that please,” Cisco pouted.  
“Len makes me happy, I try to make him happy and I don’t care what you think, Iris.”  
“You don’t? You should and let me tell you why…”  
Caitlin got in-between Barry and Iris, “Now is not the time for this, everyone is very disappointed in Flash for his relationship choices, but emotions are running high. Why don’t I take you to see Joe? He is hurt and on pain medication, so I highly recommend not talking to him about this until tomorrow morning.”  
“Oh, I am telling Dad right this minute! If anyone can talk sense into Barry it’s Dad!” Iris stormed off and Caitlin went after her snapping at her not to upset her patient.  
“Len I…” Barry looked exhausted, like he could pass out or cry at any minute. Blood loss, even for a speedster, took a toll and their relationship being outed didn’t help matters any.  
“Save it, Flash,” Len swallowed the panic that threatened to rip his calm façade apart. No, he had to leave before Barry turned away from him. Iris, Caitlin, and Joe would talk sense into Barry and… and… fuck it. “Have Snow call me when Mardon is ready to be moved, I have more important things to do, you know, make more plans to rob and hurt people.”  
“Len, please don’t do this,” Barry’s eyes welled with tears and Len felt like a heel, but that didn’t stop him from walking out the door.

Len found himself on his way to having too many drinks at Saints and Sinners. The Rogues could fall apart and scatter to the winds and Iris would have talked sense into Barry to end their relationship. He knew as soon as Team Flash would know then it would be over. Barry was too damn good for an old thief like him and they would force him to realize it. If not Iris then Joe West would definitely get through to him. He respected Joe, he always had the best interest of Barry at heart and if he was Joe he would keep Barry far, far away from a man like Leonard Snart. By the time he went back to the condo Barry’s stuff would all be gone and Len wasn’t sure he could handle that.  
“There you are.”  
Fuck. Joe West. In a fresh suit and his arm in a sling. “If you are here to give me the stay away from my son talk you can save it,” Len winced slightly at the slur in his voice.  
“He went home, couldn’t find you, went to every safe house of yours he knew about and couldn’t find you. Scared the shit out of Mick though asking where you were and might have gotten a little singed around the edges. Walker took a picture and put it on his Tumblr account, he thought it was funny. I told him to get something to eat and wait for you to resurface. We need to have a little chat, Snart.”  
“I told you, save it,” Len said, “Barry and I are through. Iris is going to convince him, or you, that it’s a bad idea and poof. Done.”  
“I am not happy about it, as I am sure you can guess,” Joe said, “especially when I found out a few months ago. Whew, I was furious.”  
“Er… what?”  
“You two have been flirting from almost the beginning. Suddenly, he and Iris break up because she decided to see someone else and instead of going into a deep depression or throwing himself more into Flash work, he seemed to stabilize quickly. Then he moved out into a building I knew he couldn’t afford, started to learn to cook and got to work on time. No, something was up. When I tried to talk to Barry all I got was this ‘I need to be an adult and take care of myself’ schtick, which I knew was bull shit. Barry always puts everyone else before himself, an annoying habit he learned from his mother. Someone would have to be constantly pushing Barry to take care of himself or at least give him a good reason to. But I knew the night the Rogues accidentally picked the same karaoke bar, and I watched you and Barry interact. The way he looked at you, he never looked at anyone like that, not even Iris when he convinced he was madly in love with her. I was going to grab you by the scruff and take you out in the alleyway until I saw how you looked at him. You looked at him the same damn way, just when he wasn’t looking.”  
“Bull shit,” Len took another swig of his beer.  
“Then I watched you. I knew if I confronted Barry, he would run and pull away, he was still hurt over Iris and was worried I would eventually pick her side over his. I didn’t want to scare him off without concrete evidence that you were up to no good, as usual, except you surprised me. I couldn’t find one lick of evidence against you. Not one angle, which has to be a first for you. You supported your sister when she went public about her relationship with Cisco and didn’t freeze off any of his body parts, although I am sure the shovel talk should have gone of Walker’s Tumblr account. It was probably hilarious, more for Cisco’s facial expressions than anything else.”  
“He gave me a detailed five-year plan of how he planned to take care of my sister,” Len rolled his eyes, “it was sickeningly romantic.”  
“I am sure,” Joe nodded, “and you will get a shovel talk from me that will probably include a real shovel after you convince Barry that you already aren’t halfway out the door. Like what I told you before, Barry has lost enough people he cares about, I don’t want him to have to lose another one if I can help it.”  
“Iris?”  
“I will talk to Iris. I think she just got so used to Barry being in love with her that him being in love with you was a huge shock.”  
Len nodded. “Snart… Leonard, I need you to show me you aren’t the complete conniving bastard I have always thought you were. I need you to stand up and fight for him, not with your Rogues, I know business and all, but at least with Team Flash. I stayed on as the team leader as long as I did because I didn’t want Caitlin or Cisco figuring it out and going batshit crazy on Barry. But now the cat’s out of the bag.”  
“And you should still be in charge, West,” Len said, “you are good at it.”  
“I tried, I am currently suspended anyway for putting my life in danger during the heist. 2 weeks then a month of desk duty. Yuck.”  
“Sounds horrible,” Len agreed, he couldn’t imagine being stuck at a desk all day for a month.  
“Now get your drunk ass a cab and go home, Snart. Barry is on the verge of collapse from exhaustion so you two are well suited for each other.”

Len went back to the condo and found Barry asleep on the couch. He woke him up and they went to bed to sleep. Neither has the mental or emotional energy to talk.  
The next morning they just cuddled as Len was slightly hungover, when he felt up to moving, Barry made them breakfast. He called out from work and they stayed in bed until Len got the call from Dr. Snow that Mark was released from her care and to please come get him as soon as possible as he is a total ass. No, shit that’s Mark Mardon on a good day. Len forced himself to get a shower and change clothes, Barry agreed to go to the labs with him just in case Mark did get out of hand. Shawna was already there, or maybe she didn’t leave? He didn’t say two words as Caitlin gave Shawna his discharge instructions. Mark just walked out the door, Len rolled his eyes and went after him. “You have a negative sense of direction. The exit is this way.”  
“You tell West,” Mark got right in Len’s personal space, “I will stop going after his kids, but I will avenge my brother. I will never forgive him for killing Clyde.”  
“I think you will forgive him, Mark, long before he ever forgives himself,” Len said. Mark tilted his head as if he didn’t understand, “he isn’t like you and me, Mark, your brother’s death haunts him every day. I will tell him what you said.”  
Mark nodded and limped away, “Mark, you are still going the wrong way!” He turned around and went the right way. How the hell did that man ever run a successful crew? 

Len dropped Mark and Shawna off at Safehouse 23 and was surprised to find everyone was there. This felt like a trap. Or an intervention by the look on Lisa’s face. Oh, Jesus Christ, seriously? Mark just grunted and limped off toward his cot, dismissing the entire thing with a limp wave of his hand and a muttered, “I’m going to bed. Fuck this.”  
“Mark wait,” Lisa said, but he just flipped her off and kept limping. Normally, Len would be upset at how Mark treated her, but he had a pretty good idea what this conversation was about and really had no desire to deal with Mark, even in his weakened but still bitchy state.  
“Let him go,” Len said, “he is still in a lot of pain and licking his wounds over West saving his life. There will be no living with him for about a month or so.”  
Lisa nodded and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. Oh yeah, this wasn’t good. Axel magically appeared with a huge mug of hot cocoa with the mini marshmallows in the shape of a heart, ok so Walker was on his side. Or wanted to show off. Either way. “So what is this about?”  
“We had a little talk last night, and we can all agree that we have all thought about banging Flash so no one blames you. Cisco and I…”  
“Let’s skip the three-some you and Ramon wanted to have, please.”  
“Yes, please!” Mick agreed, “and get on with it. Stop sugar coating the shit, it’s still shit and I think it’s stupid.”  
“Mick?” Len asked.  
“They want you to go back on the deal you made with Flash to prove your loyalty to the Rogues…”  
“That the Rogues are your first loyalty,” Lisa corrected and Mick growled.  
“Oh, I am so sorry was shooting and letting you all take shots at Flash not enough to prove my loyalty? You hit him, you hurt him, his pain isn’t an act, it’s real. We both obey the rules, I don’t pull punches with him and he doesn’t with me. He almost broke my nose remember?” And how upset Barry had been, made him homemade cocoa and kept him in ice packs. Total mother hen, it was adorable and apologize all over himself. It had been an accident and Len knew that they moved in unison.  
“Why are you dating a guy that almost broke your nose?” Hartley asked.  
“Because it was an accident,” Len felt this bizarre need to defend Barry, “and I already had iced his crotch the month before by accident.”  
“I bet you didn’t any for a week,” Axel said.  
“What is the worst injury he has done to any of you?”  
“Dislocated my shoulder,” Mick said, “but then rushed me to Snow to get me fixed up then dropped me off at Saints and Sinners and paid for my first drink.”  
“But he turned lets the cops arrest us,” Roy said.  
“Yeah, that’s part of the deal. You get caught, you get caught, he doesn’t hand you over to the cops but if you get caught by the cops because you got sloppy then that’s on you. Teaches you a lesson and gives you character!”  
“Snart’s got a point,” Mick nodded.  
“Stop siding with him, Mick,” Lisa pouted.  
“Snart,” Mick turned and looked Len right in the eyes, “they want you to give up the identity of the Flash or dump him to prove your loyalty or else…”  
“Or else what?”  
“You are out, Lenny,” Lisa said, “we voted last night.”  
“It wasn’t unanimous,” Axel said, “don’t make it sound like it was!”  
Len saw red and snarled, “Ouch, sis, didn’t think you had it in you.”  
“It’s just business.”  
“Lisa, have I never given you a reason not to trust me.”  
“Over the years, plenty.”  
Ouch, but she was right. “That was a low blow,” Mick growled.  
“No, Mick that is fine. I am glad to know where I stand with everyone.”  
“Not everyone,” Axel said, “I voted no, so did Mick and so did Mark!”  
“Mardon voted?” Len blinked twice, “you idiots told Mark Mardon? While he was in Star Labs? What if he lost his shit, which we all know he is apt to do if not kept calm?”  
“Mark said he already knew about it,” Axel said, “he followed Joe West into Saints and Sinners a few nights ago and saw Flash take you into the back for some quality time.”  
“That wasn’t what Mark called it,” Hartley leered  
Holy fuck, Mardon saw Barry’s face, he knows who Barry is because of his obsession with Joe West. ‘I will stop going after his kids’ Mark had said. “Mark knows who Flash is, doesn’t he?” Lisa asked, “Hartley knows and knew before joining us. Just tell us, Lenny.”  
“It’s not my secret to tell,” Len said.  
“Then you have two choices,” Shawna said, almost looking guilty.  
“No, I only have one,” Len nodded, “now listen to me very carefully, the Rogues have a deal with Flash and I am sure he will honor it, but if you don’t then he will put you away. That includes you, Lisa, because I will let him know that the Rogues are no longer under my protection.”  
Lisa blinked twice, totally shocked and Mick just shook his head, “I told ya.”  
“You aren’t just fucking with him, this is serious,” Lisa looked stunned.  
“Yeah, it is and if I catch any of you around Safe Houses 8, 14 and the Greystone I will ice you myself. Those are my personal safe houses and not Rogue safe houses!” Len turned on his heels and stormed out, ignoring Lisa and the others as they called after him in surprise.

Len drove around on his bike for about an hour to clear his head and also to move his shit out of the Rogue safe houses. He took everything to the Greystone and changed the security pin and removed all the Rogues, leaving only Mick because well he was Mick. He was angry at Lisa, proud of her but angry just the same. When he finally made it back to the condo it was around dinner time and was ready to go back to bed. Wasn’t the first time he had to start again, he could do it. Get a new crew and get back to work, shake it off Snart, he told himself. He didn’t want Barry to know anything was wrong, not until after dinner, then they could talk about what happened. He just needed some time to get his head on straight.  
He opened the door, “Scarlet, I am home.”  
“Welcome home,” Barry said, “we have company.”  
Oh, he did not like the tone of Barry’s voice. He pulled the semi-automatic from where he kept it in a back holster and found Mick and Axel sitting at the island in the kitchen. “They came to Star Labs and told me what happened,” Barry’s eyes were wide with tears, “I am so, so sorry.”  
“What the fuck, Scarlet,” Len said, putting the gun away, “bringing them here, letting them see your face!”  
“It’s Mick,” Barry looked sheepishly, “it was about time he knows. He is your best friend.”  
“I wouldn’t go that far,” Mick snorted.  
“And Walker?” Len shook his head.  
“I quit the Rogues,” Axel explained.  
“You quit the Rogues?” Len raised an eyebrow.  
“So did I,” Mick said, “we are partners and I don’t know what game Lisa was trying to pull but that was not right.”  
“There isn’t a more fearsome duo than Captain Cold and Heatwave,” Axel grinned.  
“Point,” Len smirked, “just like old times.” Mick grinned and nodded.  
Barry was not so easily soothed, “But I know how much you loved running the Rogues, Len!”  
“Meh,” Len shrugged his shoulders, “they gave me three choices and there was only one I was prepared to live with, although Mardon knows who you are.”  
“And what about Axel?” Barry fretted away and Len fought not to roll his eyes.  
“Trickster Jr. is retiring young,” Mick said.  
Axel blinked twice, “I am?”  
“He is joining Team Flash as technical something or other.”  
“He is?” Barry asked.  
“Yep,” Mick said.  
Len rolled his eyes now, but Axel was a good kid. God knows Team Flash could put his skills to good use and keep him out of trouble. “But I don’t want to go up against you, Mick, you’d fry my butt!”  
“I said technical,” it was Mick’s turn to roll his eyes, “you aren’t going out in the field unless it’s an emergency.”  
Barry just looked confused, but Len knew the old saying was true. A way to a man was through his stomach and no one kept Mick Rory better fed than Axel Walker, he had a huge soft spot for the kid. Barry just walked over to Len but didn’t know what to do when he got there. A thousand different emotions were going through his eyes, he couldn’t settle on just one and Len sighed, wrapped an around his shoulder and placed a light kiss on his forehead. “It’s going to be fine,” he said, “I don’t regret my decision. If the Rogues stick to the rules, then honor the deal you made with me and if they break it throw the book at them.”

Mick and Axel stayed for dinner and Axel helped Barry make that Rosemary Chicken and Roasted Potatoes that was supposed to be last night’s dinner. It smelled amazing! Mick and Len had a beer in the living room and talked quietly. Mick was angry earlier, but he thought Barry was going to replace him. Len shook his head, no one could replace Mick. Mick was his partner in crime, not his partner in life and Len knew the difference. Now Mick did as well and he seemed more relaxed than he had in ages.  
“I knew you were screwing someone regularly,” Mick admitted, “you were in too good a mood not to be. The flirting with your Scarlet only got worse and some of the comments felt like inside jokes so I put two and two together pretty fast. Never occurred to me you would live with him and date him, but now that I see this pad and how he fusses over you, I get it now.”  
“I could never, ever replace you, Mick,” Len said.  
Mick snorted, “No one else would put up with your shit for as long as I have.”  
“And vice versa.”  
“What are you gonna do about Mardon knowing who the Flash is?” Mick asked quietly.  
“When Mark comes out of hiding, he and I will have a little talk,” Len’s eyes flashed ice cold, “which may or may not end well for him depending on the answers he gives me. Right now, I am more interested in dealing with the gunmen. I am fucking furious at Lisa, but…”  
“She is still your sister, I know. She will come around, Snart, they all will. If they don’t get dead or arrested first.”  
“Dinner is ready,” Axel grinned and they moved to the island and did not talk about work the entire time they ate and it felt… good.

The evening went well, Axel and Mick crashed in the guest room because Mick had too much to drink and Axel promised he could be a gentleman. All in all, all things considered, it wasn’t a bad dinner party for their first one. Len went to sleep and actually slept until Len got a phone call at 3:13 in the morning from Lisa. He answered it out of habit. “This better be important…”  
“Mardon is M.I.A. and I cannot find him. Mark was ranting and raving about the task force, Flash and West, he wasn’t making any sense. Shawna was trying to see if he had a fever but he wasn’t letting anyone near him then he used his wind abilities to fucking fly away.”  
“Mardon is flying now?” Len asked and that woke Barry up, “so we have a questionably mental Mark Mardon and no one knows where he is. Did you check West’s house?”  
“No,” she sounded pouty, “we don’t know where that is.”  
“Did you call Cisco?”  
“At 3:13 in the morning?”  
Len was getting a headache behind his eyes and saw Barry flash into his Flash suit and laid out an outfit for Len out to. “Just keep trying to find him and wake up your precious boyfriend, we may need his help if Mark is that out of control. And flying.”  
“Ok,” Lisa said as she hung up.  
Barry shook his head, “If he is out there flying the taskforce is going to find him.”  
“That might be what he wants,” Len said as he jumped to get dressed, “he wasn’t happy that West saved his life and took a bullet for him.”  
“I’ll go tell Axel we are leaving,” Barry flashed away and Len finished getting dressed. He grabbed the goggles and Cold Gun just to be on the safe side. He had no issues icing Mardon, especially if he went after West again. As soon as he stepped out of the bedroom, Len felt a rush and a few moments later they were standing outside the West house. Good, Barry knew better than to just Flash in just in case Mardon was there. Although it was very quiet for Mardon to have been in there, subtly was not Mark’s strong point. Barry took out his keys and opened the door only to have a blast of flashing light and to be thrown backward. Barry grabbed Len and shielded him from the blast. They landed on the street and a third body landed somewhere nearby. If West was dead… “He’s alive,” Barry sobbed, “he has been beaten up.”  
“Mardon,” Joe growled.  
“It’s ok, Joe, we’ll deal with Weather Wizard,” Barry promised but Joe shook his head, “No, Mark didn’t do this to me. He is in there with them.”  
Len could have kicked himself, he was so caught up in the relationship drama and the shit with the Rogues he didn’t take time to consider. The Task Force going after Joe, especially after saving Mardon’s life. They may have assumed he knew where Mark was, but somehow Mark figured out Joe was in danger or where the Task Force was going to be. “He is still hurt,” Joe coughed and a little blood came up, “help him!”  
Before Len or Barry could move, all the glass in the house blew out and lightning could be seen in the living room. There was no doubt in Len’s mind that Mardon was going to kill whoever was in there and that might make matters worse. Then it went deadly silent, Len put his arm out to stop Barry from just flashing in there. “But…”  
“Trust me,” Len said, “I know Mardon and this wasn’t showy enough for him.”  
A few seconds later the door kicked open, even though it wasn’t designed to open out and Mardon limped out, dragging who Len assumed was the leader out of the house by the scruff of his neck and threw the unconscious man into the street. “I didn’t kill any of them,” Mark said, “that would only make them martyrs like Joe said and I want them out of our city.”  
“Are you hurt?” Joe asked.  
“Why do you care?” Mark snapped, “I am trying to kill you… normally, not today but normally. Why risk your life to save mine? Why take a fucking bullet for me? I don’t fucking understand, and I am going crazy trying to figure it out.”  
“You need to go,” Barry said to Mark, “if I know Mrs. Henderson she has already called the police and they will be here any minute.”  
“Busybody from across the street,” Joe explained.

Barry got Len home and Mark back to Star Labs to have his leg checked out, Caitlin was called and on her way. Joe decided to be there when the police arrived and taken to a local hospital this time. Caitlin would have him transferred to Star Labs by lunchtime, if Joe liked it or not. The Task Force was arrested and within a few hours disbanded. There was pressure on the Mayor to step down since he handpicked who was going to join the Task Force. It appears he selected meta bounty hunters, hired guns and other unsavory people that were more of a hit squad than actually serve and protect anyone. Their leader was a total nut job, and he is the one that shot the civilians not caring about causalities and actually thought the Rogues would shoot back through the crowd so he could blame all the civilian deaths and injuries on them. He obviously didn’t know the Rogues that well. It appears there was a bonus if they killed or captured the Rogues within a week and he wanted that bonus.  
What an asshole!  
Barry stayed with Joe, Len made sure that none of the task force escaped and that they all had been captured. He wasn’t the only one, he heard a high ranking member of ARGUS was in town to clean up the mess. Good. Len got to the hospital just after 7 AM, bringing food and coffee for Scarlet. Joe texted him using Barry’s phone and asked him to come over, he was worried Barry was getting hypoglycemic. When he entered the room, it was already full of people. Iris and sandwiched between two blonde men that Len assumed were her two Danes, Cisco, and Barry looking a little wobbly. Iris looked ready to explode but Joe spoke before she could go off, “If you brought coffee for me I will gladly give you my blessing to date Barry.”  
Len blinked twice, there was no hint of humor in his voice. He immediately handed him the black coffee he had bought for himself but hadn’t had a chance to drink yet. Joe gladly accepted it and took a drink, “Thank god, hospital coffee is disgusting. Fine, you have my blessing. Snart, Leonard you will still need to have a talk with me if and when you decide to make Barry an honest man.” Joe snorted. “That seems like that should be a pun though.”  
“He is on the good painkillers,” Barry whispered to Len in apology.  
“He deserves them,” Len quietly said back and handed Barry a goodie bag of Cisco’s energy bars, a stack of ten pancakes with real maple syrup in a separate container, an entire pound of bacon and sausage links and three banana nut muffins. Barry immediately started in on the muffins, eating them at normal speed although he could feel his desire to speed eat through them.  
“Oh, if you think…”  
“Iris, stop,” Joe sighed, “not here and not now. We can all sit down as a family and have a conversation about this when everyone is calmed down and ready to be reasonable. Isn’t that what you told me when you wanted to introduce me to your boyfriends?”  
“It’s not the same thing.”  
“Yes, it is,” Barry and Joe said in unison, but only Joe continued to speak, “we are tabling this discussion. End of story. If anyone cannot do that then I highly recommend that they leave until they can. And before anyone starts giving dirty looks, Leonard is more then welcome to stay if he follows the rules just like the rest of you.” Barry and Iris glared at each other and Joe just sighed. “I see family functions are going to be fun for the foreseeable future.”  
“Barry, it’s all right,” Len said as he took his hand a bit awkwardly, not one for public affection normally but he wanted to show that they were a united front. Barry turned and looked at him as if he had given him a priceless treasure.  
“Me too,” Len said and Barry grinned, “I love you.”  
When Len turned to face Iris she looked totally baffled and Joe just drank his coffee, his eyes barely focused on the newspaper in his hands. Cisco came out of the corner where he was hiding and nodded as if to say well this is a good start. Maybe it was.

Epilogue

Captain Cold and Heatwave were dressed and ready to go for a small little job at the Hamilton Art Gallery, there was a fake of Picasso’s “The Old Guitarist” that was about to be revealed as a fraud. Len was hired to retrieve the paint and destroy it (although he was planning on keeping it because the forgery was a masterpiece and would look amazing in his and Barry’s bedroom). They were getting ready to leave when Axel Walker, dressed as Trickster Jr., waltzed through the door. “Ok, there was a shift change in the guards tonight,” he said, “McKinney called out sick so they are bringing in McDonald from day shift.”  
“And how do you know that?” Len asked.  
“Like I don’t have backdoors into the scheduling software,” Axel rolled his eyes like the answer would be obvious.  
“And someone tipped them off that the Jensen Foundation was looking to make Pablo’s Keith Richards disappear because the police presence has been requested in the area until the tests are concluded.”  
Len blinked twice as Mark Mardon walked into the room, “Or so a little birdy told me.”  
Mick growled, “Axel, go home.”  
“I am bored, there is nothing for me to do and Cisco won’t let me binge watch Netflix in the ‘Inner Sanctum’. Come on, Mick, I have a roast chicken in the oven and cheesy potato casserole in the crockpot to celebrate a successful heist. Retirement is boring!”  
“And what are you doing here?” Len asked Mark.  
He shrugged, “I left the Rogues. It’s a power struggle between Hartley and your sister, very after-school special meets Mean Girls and I have no time for it. My leg is still a bit… tender so it only makes sense for me to find a crew to work with. For now.”  
Axel sighed and tilted his head to the side, “Why when you end a sentence I feel there needs to be a dum, dum, dum or other threatening 1960s horror type sound effect afterward?”  
“Because that is the effect I am going for,” Mark smirked at Axel, who just started laughing.  
Len and Mick just looked at each other a moment. OK, this was weird. Len was about to tell both of them to go home when Mark said, “Look, let Walker turn all the traffic lights red that will hold up the police cars in the area and clog up the phones with people bitching, he can do that from the safety of home.” Axel stopped laughing and pouted. “You and Heatwave grab the artwork, have your little hero/villain date night with the Flash and I will ice the doors to the security office so they cannot come rushing in a blaze of stupid glory then pick a piece or two I have had my eye on myself then head out. That will be my cut.”  
“But I want to go to!” Axel whined  
“No,” Mick said firmly, “you get caught then you lose your job at Star Labs. You have insurance remember?”  
“Vision and dental to,” Axel sighed, “fine. But I am bored!”  
So very quickly, Captain Cold and Heatwave ended up adding Weather Wizard and allowed Trickster Jr as technical support. It wasn’t long before Peek-a-Boo came looking for a place as well. It was about two weeks later when Lisa asked to see Len to talk and he originally said no, but Barry and Mick eventually talked him into it. He agreed to meet with her at a neutral location, the Jitters on Grace St. It was tense and awkward, both arrived early and just sat there in complete silence sipping their drinks. Eventually, Len had enough and spoke first, “What do you need, sis? Looking for some more members of your crew?”  
“I know Mark and Shawna joined your new crew. Raider will probably be sniffing around you soon as well. We haven’t exactly been busy.”  
“Haven’t noticed.”  
“I am… sorry ok. I wanted to see how committed you really were to your boyfriend, or if you were just using him as a means to an end. I didn’t expect you to just walk out like that. None of us did.”  
“Well, I hope I answered your question.”  
“I also was out of line when I said what I said about not trusting you. I know you were just protecting me. But Lenny, I was dating his best friend, why couldn’t you have told me?”  
“We agreed not to tell anyone, it wasn’t serious at first and then it was, and I didn’t want anyone to ruin it. He is the best thing I ever stole, and I didn’t want to give him up.”  
“I feel the same way about Cisco,” she said, “and I didn’t want you to hurt his best friend. You are insanely complicated Lenny.”  
“That I am,” he nodded and looked Lisa in the eyes.  
“I never wanted to Rogues, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t doing something stupid and I wanted the Flash’s identity so Cisco stops tip-toeing around it. Drive me crazy. They are your crew, you practically have them back as it is, so they are yours again.”  
“Did you vote on that?” Len couldn’t help but get a dig in.  
“Yes,” Lisa smirked, “think of the Rogues as a constitutional monarchy.”  
“Cute,” he said.  
Lisa reached out her hand but didn’t touch Lenny, “I am sorry, Lenny. I have missed you.”  
Len rolled his eyes but he did take his sister’s hand, “I may have missed you to.”  
“So when do I get to be invited to one of your famous dinner parties?”  
“What?”  
“I know Team Flash is still being a bit standoffish about your relationship with Barry, Iris especially, but they are slowly warming to Captain Cold.” Terrible pun. “But I overheard Barry inviting Joe to a dinner party last week and was checking if he minded if Mick, Axel, and Shawna were there. So I talked to Mick, you have these parties every other week! Even Mark gets an invite when West isn’t there.”  
“And sometimes when Joe is there.”  
“Isn’t that dangerous?”  
“I am keeping an eye on the situation.” And he was, like a hawk, Mark was very useful and good at what he did but he didn’t trust him with Barry or Joe and probably never would. “I can ask if you and Cisco can come to the next one. Be careful, Axel talked Barry into a theme: Speak Easy.”  
“Oh, Mick is going to get so drunk,” Lisa giggled.  
“Tell me about it,” Len smirked and the tension between his shoulders lessened, “it was better than the murder mystery Axel had originally wanted. I think he binged watched Miss Marple again. Don’t ask.”  
“So you will take the Rogues back over?”  
“I will think about it,” Len said, already deciding to do it and coming up with fitting punishments for Piper and Raider for their part in this nonsense.  
There was a rush and a pressure change that Len instantly knew was Barry coming into the room, he turned as Barry walked into the Jitters and looked around. His eyes brightened when he saw Len. He walked over and apologized, “I am sorry, Lisa, we have a bit of a situation. Cisco will be by in a few minutes… oh, here he is, to take you home.”  
“What’s going on?” Len asked, his mind racing with all the ‘situations’ that could warrant Barry and Cisco to take such actions.  
“Later,” Barry said and Len picked up his coffee and followed Barry out the door, Lisa close behind with Cisco. In a back alley, Cisco opened up a portal, “Your first, good luck.”  
“Let's go,” Barry said.  
“What is going on?”  
“I’ll explain when we get there,” Barry walked through the portal and Len followed him, he didn’t have his parka, goggles or Cold Gun, but they could pick those up at the Star Labs, which is probably where this portal led…  
What the fuck?  
They walked into the penthouse type suite, all the light colors and full of Scandinavian décor. There was a wall of windows showing a beautiful lake view. “Welcome to Helena La-Plata Hot Springs, an entire island off the coast of Iceland.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yep, we have the entire island to ourselves and a full staff, housekeeping, butler and 5 Star Chef all at our disposal until Monday morning. I have heard the hot springs are amazing.”  
“Barry, you seriously pulled me from a discussion with my sister to trick me into coming to an island for a weekend vacation?”  
“Clothing optional weekend vacation. I called in a favor, it seems that nut job who led the anti-Rogue task force was wanted for some similar dealings in Eastern Europe, so I asked for vacation recommendations and they put us up here. It is our first anniversary and I wanted it to be special.”  
“What?” Their first anniversary was weeks ago.”  
“A year ago, today, I... we… whatever moved into the condo.”  
“I had our anniversary from the first time we fucked.”  
“Really?” Barry looked surprised, “but we weren’t serious yet.”  
“You may not have been, but I already was.”  
Barry grabbed Len and kissed him hard, “I love you, Leonard Snart, I may not have realized it but I was a goner the moment I saw your ice blue eyes. Fuck, mug shots should not be sexy.”  
Len preened a bit, “Always have to make a good impression. So where are Cisco and Lisa coming, not here I hope.”  
“He is whisking her away to Paris for the weekend. Joe, Axel, Caitlin, Shawna, and Mick are holding down the fort. Mark has agreed to be on call in case of emergencies.”  
Len still didn’t like Mark being part of this, but if he got out of hand Mick could handle him until Len could get there. “So, what were you saying about clothing being optional…?”


End file.
